<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Tart Deco by MaxMattel666</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26482369">Tart Deco</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaxMattel666/pseuds/MaxMattel666'>MaxMattel666</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Basically, Established Tendou Satori/Ushijima Wakatoshi, Fluff, Found Family, M/M, Nail Painting, Not Beta Read, Team as Family, Ushijima Wakatoshi and Tendou Satori and Goshiki Tsutomu's parents, established Goshiki Tsutomu/Koganegawa Kanji, manicures, mentioned Koganegawa Kanji</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 10:33:44</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,287</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26482369</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaxMattel666/pseuds/MaxMattel666</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Goshiki asks Tendou to paint his nails.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Goshiki Tsutomu/Koganegawa Kanji, Tendou Satori/Ushijima Wakatoshi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>417</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Tart Deco</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/handsonmyeyes/gifts">handsonmyeyes</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>The title comes from the nail polish Goshiki picks out! Also we just love a good found family!! I was in the mood to write some fluffy parental UshiTen and their lil baby, and thus this fic happened. </p><p>If you enjoy please consider leaving a kudos and a comment, it would mean a lot to me! I hope you all are staying healthy and safe. Check out the links on my profile for information and resources pertaining to the BLM movement.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“T-Tendou?” </p><p>The redhead sits up from where he had been lying in bed reading this week’s edition of shonen jump. The voice on the other side of the door is recognizable instantly and belongs to none other than Goshiki Tsutomu, Tendou’s favourite kouhai. </p><p>“Come in!” Tendou calls even though Goshiki already has the door open halfway. The first year has a tendency to forget to knock, but as long as he doesn’t barge in between the set hours of 8:00pm to 8:00am, everything is perfectly fine. Usually anyways. </p><p>“I um, I had a question,” Goshiki starts as he moves to take a seat next to Tendou on the bottom bunk. Goshiki moves through Ushijima and Tendou’s room as if it were his own, and it might as well be with how much time he spends there. </p><p>“Mhmm?” Tendou hums, looking at his underclassman curiously. Usually when Goshiki has a question, he comes right out and says it. But for some reason the first year appears to be a little bit nervous as he chews his bottom lip and fidgets with his hands. </p><p>“I was wondering if you could paint my nails!” Goshiki all but yells. His words come out jumbled and rushed and it would take a miracle for most people to decipher what he had just said, but Tendou has become accustomed to Goshiki’s nervous yelling voice. </p><p>Tendou looks at Goshiki’s flushed cheeks and then down at his own hands. His nails aren’t too long at the moment because he needs to keep them short for volleyball, but he does grow them out over the breaks. But regardless of length, Tendou does tend to keep them painted. Technically having painted nails goes against Shiratorizawa Academy’s dress code, but no one has ever said anything to Tendou about it. Currently his nails are painted a bright neon green with a silver glitter top coat, but the polish is peeling and chipped in many places. He’s been meaning to repaint them anyways. </p><p>“Of course, Tsutomu,” Tendou smiles. “I’ve been meaning to redo mine too.” </p><p>The tension in Goshiki’s shoulders disappears in an instant and the look of worry on his face is replaced with a wide toothy grin. His nose scrunches up as he smiles and the dimples on his cheeks become visible as well. He is every bit the image of an overexcited child. Tendou reaches his hand out and fixes Goshiki’s bangs, straightening them so that they lay flat against his forehead. Tendou sighs a little as he does this and reminds himself to pick up a few barrettes next time he takes his little sisters shopping, Goshiki could use some clips. The first year leans into Tendou’s cool touch, just as he usually does. His eyes flutter closed for a brief moment </p><p>“What colour were you thinking?” Tendou asks. </p><p>“Um, I’m not sure. I don’t actually have any of my own so…” Goshiki trails off as he shifts awkwardly in place. </p><p>“Oh, no worries!” Tendou exclaims, jumping to his feet. “I have a bunch of colours for you to pick from, ‘Tomu.” The middle blocker makes his way over to his desk and begins to rummage through a drawer. Tendou’s desk is disorganized but in one of the drawers in a plastic container filled to the brim with various bottles of nail polish among other things such as makeup and hair products. Tendou grabs a random handful of colours and plops them down on the bed in front of Goshiki. The first year eyes the little glass bottles as if they were shiny gems, his eyes going wide in delight. </p><p>“They’re all so pretty,” he says. His overexcited smile has become more bashful now as he carefully skims his fingers over the pile of nail polish. </p><p>“Pick whichever one you like,” Tendou encourages. He plucks a bottle of matte black from the pile, he thinks he’ll go for a more simple look this week. Plus the matte effect was pretty cool. </p><p>“Hmm,” Goshiki hums as he mulls over his options. Then he spots it, the colour he wants. He picks up the small bottle and clutches it tightly in his hand. “This one,” he declares with a nod. The polish is a warm, peachy pink. Perfect for Goshiki, Tendou thinks. Goshiki holds the bottle out to Tendou with his palm flat and Tendou has half a mind to chuckle because it almost looks like Goshiki is offering up some kind of token to him. </p><p>Tendou takes the bottle with a grin and smacks it against the heel of his hand to mix it. “What made you want to paint your nails all of a sudden?” He asks as he takes one of Goshiki’s hands in his own and unscrews the bottle of polish. </p><p>“You know how I have that date with Koganegawa coming up this weekend? We’ve been going out for a little while and I want to look nice for it. He invited me over for dinner with his parents and I’m really nervous and I just… I guess I thought it would be cool.” Is what Goshiki says, but what he means is that he’s watched Tendou wear nail polish for months now and pull it off with all the confidence one could possess. </p><p>How Tendou carries himself is something that Goshiki greatly admires about the first year and obviously wishes he could emulate. Goshiki watches Tendou and when he does it is like Tendou’s every movement oozes a cool, unwavering confidence. The redhead carries himself with an air of self assurance that Goshiki admires entirely, wishing that he had the same confidence. He is confident in his volleyball skills and Goshiki knows that he is a good spiker, but beyond that he doubts himself. So what Goshiki really means is that he wants to wear nail polish to give himself a little bit of Tendou’s confidence. Sure Goshiki also thinks it looks really cool and maybe it will even make him feel pretty, but more than anything he just wants to relate to the upperclassman that he adores so much. </p><p>Tendou takes Goshiki’s hand in his and holds it gently as he uncaps the bottle of pink polish and begins to paint. Goshiki’s hands shake slightly but Tendou’s are steady, he’s done this many times before. He paints Goshiki’s pinky finger first and then pulls back, “do you like it?” he asks, making sure that Goshiki likes the colour and is still comfortable. </p><p>“I love it,” Goshiki gasps softly as he looks down at his hand. </p><p>Tendou just grins at his kouhai and continues his painting. There is a hard look of concentration on Tendou’s face as he works. His brow is wrinkled slightly and his eyebrows are knit together while the tip of his tongue sticks out of his mouth. While he has gotten quite good at painting nails over the years, both his own and his younger sister’s, he is still taking the job at hand quite seriously. Goshiki means a lot to Tendou and Tendou wants Goshiki to be happy with his nails. He wants Goshiki to feel as nice with nail polish on as he does. </p><p>“So he’s taking you to meet his moms? Sounds like things are getting serious, hmm Tsutomu?” Tendou asks as he takes Goshiki’s other hand and begins to paint those nails. Goshiki opens his mouth to answer with the details of his upcoming date but is interrupted before he can begin by the sound of the door opening. </p><p>“What is getting serious?” Ushijima asks, just then appearing in the doorway. He is dressed in a fresh pair of basketball shorts and a comfortable cotton t-shirt. His hair is damp and there is a towel wrapped around his neck clearly indicating that he is coming back from a shower. </p><p>“Our little ‘Tomu is going to meet the parents this weekend,” Tendou explains in a sing-song voice. </p><p>“I don’t understand why you insist on calling Tsutomu small when he is nearly one hundred and eighty two centimetres,” the ace says as he hangs his towel up to dry. </p><p>“Because he’s like our own little baby,” Tendou pouts as he reaches up and squeezes Goshiki’s cheek comically. The whole team has still yet to forget about the embarrassing incident where Goshiki had accidentally called Tendou “mom”. </p><p>“Anyways, I was just painting his nails but I think he’s a little worried,” Tendou goes on to explain before returning his attention to the task at hand. </p><p>“Are you nervous?” Ushijima asks matter of factly as he takes a seat in his desk chair across from the bed. Goshiki nods his head up and down and shrugs his shoulders. “Hmm,” Ushijima hums in acknowledgement. </p><p>Goshiki looks down at his hand in Tendou’s with its first coat of pink polish on. Truthfully he is nervous just a little bit. He hasn’t ever painted his nails before but his excitement outweighs his doubts when he thinks about the way Tendou looks at his own nails when they’re painted. </p><p>“You could paint your nails too, ‘Toshi. Maybe then he wouldn’t be so nervous,” Tendou laughs as he starts on Goshiki’s other hand. </p><p>“Would that make you feel better, Tsutomu?” Ushijima asks in all seriousness. “I have never had my nails painted before. But, I know Satori enjoys it so if it would make you feel better for me to participate then I will paint my nails as well.” </p><p>“I, oh, um, no it’s okay you don’t have to do that for me, Ushijima,” Goshiki says, flailing his hands nervously as he speaks. He doesn’t want his mentor to feel obligated to do anything with him, especially because Goshiki doesn’t know how Ushijima feels about nail polish or things of the like. </p><p>Ushijima nods in earnest, “well if it is something that you both enjoy I would like to give it a try.” </p><p>“Hmm, how about a dark blue? You wear a lot of navy, Wakatoshi,” Tendou says with a gentle affection that is only reserved for the two other boys in the room. </p><p>“Mmm, yes. Blue sounds nice,” Ushijima hums. Tendou recaps the bottle of pink polish and goes to rummage through his drawer for a bottle of navy blue, he can repaint his own nails later. </p><p>Goshiki watches on with sparkling eyes as he carefully blows on his first coat of nail polish, waiting for it to dry. Tendou motions for Ushijima to take a seat on the bottom bunk as well, and the three of them all squish in. He takes Ushijima’s hand in his and there is a stark difference between Ushijima’s wide tanned palms and Tendou’s own pale lithe digits. Ushijima sits there calmly, not bouncing with the same sort of unbridled excitement that Goshiki had been. Instead he watches Tendou intently with a warm look on his face. Tendou gets to work, using methodical strokes to paint the dark blue colour onto the ace’s nails. Goshiki looks on intently, noticing the gentle way that Tendou holds Ushijima’s hand in his own, and the fond look on Ushijima’s face as he watches Tendou work. It makes Goshiki feel a little giddy to be included in such a tender moment. His senpai’s have been dating for a while and the team knows but the couple is rarely affectionate around others, saving their soft touches and loving looks for the privacy of their dorm. Goshiki is the only one privy to this side of Tendou and Ushijima and it makes him feel special. </p><p>“Ready for a second coat, Tsutomu?” Tendou speaks up. Goshiki hadn’t even noticed that Ushijima’s nails were already done. </p><p>“Yes!” Goshiki responds enthusiastically. He can’t help the giddy feeling rising in his chest as Tendou finishes up his manicure. The colour is one that Goshiki is quite fond of and he almost wishes that he had come to ask Tendou sooner. But he is also glad that he waited for a special occasion. </p><p>“There we go, all done,” Tendou says with a grin as he paints Goshiki’s last finger. </p><p>“They’re perfect! Thank you!” He exclaims. Goshiki holds out his hands in front of him and admires his upperclassman’s handiwork, wiggling his fingers in the air to show off the pink colour of the polish. He feels his own cheeks start to ache from how wide he is smiling. His nails look so pretty and he feels pretty and cool and he hopes that Koganegawa will like his nails and that he’ll be able to make a good impression. </p><p>“That colour really suits you, ‘Tomu,” Tendou compliments. Goshiki beams at the praise, his round cheeks flushed pink and dimples on full display. </p><p>“You think so?” Goshiki asks. </p><p>“Yes,” Ushijima chimes in. The look on his face is serious but tender and Goshiki can tell that the ace is being genuine. It’s the same sort of look that Ushijima gives Goshiki when he has hit an especially good spike at practice, it is a look of both contentment and pride. Not only that but it satisfies something deep in Goshiki’s chest that makes him feel warm. </p><p>“Thank you,” Goshiki nods seriously, taking the simple answer to heart. </p><p>“Here, hold up your hands okay? You too, Wakatoshi,” Tendou instructs, pulling out his phone. Goshiki puts his hands up on either side of his face, cradling his own cheeks and Ushijima holds his out in front of his chest. They scrunch together on the twin sized mattress, shoulder to shoulder as Tendou tells them to smile. Goshiki flashes a large toothy grin behind his hands and Ushijima smiles softly, crinkles forming beneath his eyes. </p><p>Tendou laughs as he snaps a photograph of the two wing spikers, “smile miracle boys!”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>For reference:<br/>Goshiki is wearing Essie: Tart Deco<br/>https://www.essie.ca/en-ca/nail-polish/nail-colour/corals/tart-deco<br/>Ushijima is wearing Essie: No More Film<br/>https://www.essie.ca/en-ca/nail-polish/nail-colour/blues/no-more-film <br/>Tendou is wearing China Glaze: Kiwi Cool-Ada with a silver glitter topcoat. https://totallyrefreshedsteamandspa.com/products/kiwi-cool-ada-china-glaze</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>